Haunting Pain
by Guardian Angel101
Summary: Is it him? Is that who you hate? Ada? How long has it been since that day? Ada is back to work doing as Wesker bids, but something is bothering her. What could it be? Takes place after RE4! Please review. My 2nd story!
1. The Ghost of You

The Ghost of You

She shut off the showers streaming hot water. The room had fogged, but she seemed to not care. She slowly, not making a single sound, walked over to the body length mirror. Mechanically, her small hand rose to wipe away the condensation that had gathered during her relaxing shower.

She looked back at the face the mirror reflected. The face of a woman who can never be loved. The face of a woman in love. The face of the one person she knew the least about. The one person she despised more than Albert. She was staring at herself.

"Ada..." A gentle hand glided up her arm and rested on her shoulder.

She closed her eyes and brushed her cheek against the hand, though she only felt her own bare shoulder.

His voice, the name he had called her by, and his very presence; haunted her. He still clings to her, as she still clings to him.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

At that moment, she felt completely alone. Just as she did before she met him. She hated the loneliness but it was a feeling she'd already felt many times before.

"Just go away."

A warmth rose to her eyes. The warmth blurred her vision and burned her eyes. Tears? Tears. A thing she had forgotten existed. She'd only cried one other time. That time she had been looking at herself in the mirror too.

She shivered as the tears came even fiercer. It was not cold, but she shook uncontrollably. She hugged her naked self and fell to her knees on the cool marble floor.

"JUST GO AWAY!!!!" She screamed suddenly. "Please…. Just disappear. Vanish from my memories…."

No one responded. The entire apartment remained silent except for the woman's quiet sobbing.

"Why did it have to be you?" She sobbed. "Why?"

She punched the floor once. In her mind, the floor being the one she truly wished to hit.

"I hate you…." She mumbled then, anger growing, yelled "I HATE YOU!!!"

"Who is it you hate, Ada?" Wesker's' voice broke into her thoughts.

When had he come in? How did he get in? The apartment was locked, last she checked.

"A- Albert? How did you get in my apartment?" Ada stuttered. "The door was locked."

"Umbrella owns this building, remember? I have the key." Wesker said adjusting his black, perfect fit sunglasses. "You were saying you hated someone, who would that be?"

"No one…" Ada sighed. "Just forget I even said that."

"It's **him** isn't it? You hate him now?" Wesker asked stooping to her level on the floor. "How long has it been now? How long has it been since that day?"

Wesker retch up to the towel bar and handed Ada a red towel. She took it quietly and covered herself more appropriately.

"I thought so." Albert stood and turned his back to Ada. "Meet me at the office as soon as you're dressed. You have a new mission."

"… Yes sir." Ada whispered.

_**Hi guys!!! New story!!! I'm gonna try something different this time. No OCs okay, just strictly Resident Evil peoples. Anyways, what's new? The story is completely different than my other one. I've officially put that one on hold. I want to see if people like this one better or not. If you do, than I'll update my other one occasionally. If you don't, than I guess this'll just be a one chapter thing. Anyways leave me a few reviews please.**_


	2. Memories of You

Memories of You

The wind kicked up the red dirt around her feet. It was burning up on the barren land. The land was not yet a desert but close enough. Heat rose off the ground made of rock. The wind was now kicking up a storm. The air was so thick with dirt that you could only see a few feet in front of yourself.

Ada took one step forward and the winds died down a bit. Now she could see a ways out, but just barely. The barren land abruptly ended at a cliff, a ways away.

A figure, which appeared, at first, to be a mirage, formed at the cliffs edge. She was unable to verify who it was, but it was a man, that much was certain.

He had a nice build, broad shoulders, and obvious muscles. The wind blew his short hair to the left, as it was doing to Ada's. He had his back to her so his face was hidden. He was wearing what looked to be a black t-shirt and jeans, but she was not certain, as his body faded in and out of view due to the windy air. He did not speak or seem to even notice her, not even as she stepped ever closer.

"Is that-?" She started.

The wind, suddenly, picked up immensely. More dirt was kicked up, which made visibility even more difficult. The man ahead didn't move but Ada raised one arm to shield her eyes from the dirt. The sound of a choppers' wings rang through the air, probably the cause of this sudden "storm".

The man began to turn and he was yelling something. Ada struggled to listen. She tried to see his face, to find out who this mystery man was and to read his lips, but nothing but her hands were visible now. Everything else, including the man's voice, was lost to the wind.

"No not again…" Ada mumbled as the chopper appeared over the horizon, it had cleared away most of the wind blown dirt.

Ada looked back to the man to try to catch a glimpse of his face, but he had turned back around. Instead she directed her attention back to the hovering chopper. She studied it a moment. On the side, it read "Umbrella".

"Wesker? What's he doing here?" Ada asked to no one in particular.

The air was filled with sudden clicking sounds. Was the Umbrella chopper about to fire at them?

Ada finally heard what the man was saying.

"Goddamn it, run!!!" He yelled as he finally broke through her thoughts.

Ada jolted up as her head hit the cars' window. She opened her eyes sleepily and was greeted by the painfully bright sun.

"Miss Ada?" The driver called to her.

"I'm fine." Ada responded coldly, sighing loudly to try and clear her thoughts.

That same nightmare. Every night since that day, she's had this nightmare. A reminder of her worst fear come to life.

"We're almost there, ma'am." The driver informed.

Ada was to begin work at the Safire Corporation today, a corporation which claims to be better for the people than Umbrella ever was. Ada was to be the boss' receptionist. She was to collect as much information on the Safire Corporation as she could, and turn it all over to Wesker.

Little did Wesker know, though, that Ada would give bits and pieces of that information to a few other people.

Today, Ada was wearing her signature red dress, but this time, the dress wasn't so long and had only a single butterfly. It rested near the top on the back, between her shoulder blades. She was wearing her normal black high heels and her hair straight, like usual. Of course, unknown to many, Ada had a small handgun in a small holster on her upper thigh. Better to be safe than sorry, they say.

The driver stopped at the corporations' front gates and showed the guards some papers stating her name and business. Then, he drove on, stopping one last time at the corporations' entrance.

The driver quickly got out and opened Ada's door for her. "Here we are ma'am."

She uttered not a single word of thanks to the driver.

She heard him close the door and open his, ready to leave. Ada had pulled the huge double doors open before she heard the car start and pull out down the drive.

The corporations' main floor lobby was huge. Scattered throughout it were couches for people to sit on while waiting to be seen for their interviews, Ada was silently thankful the big boss had read her "file" and liked it so she didn't have to sit through all that. In the middle of the lobby was the reception desk. Two busy women took phone calls and names, was this where Ada was to begin working? On either side of the desk there were flights of steps going up to the next floor; they served as busy traffic lanes in this building. There were restrooms on either side, elevators next to them, and more waiting couches down another busy hall.

Ada was very unhappy with this work place. "_What have I gotten my self into?"_

"Miss Wong?" A mans voice appeared through the routine noises of the workplace.

Ada looked around but could not see anyone looking at her directly.

Out of no where she was shoved into a wall, arms pinned beside her head to the solid brick behind her. She would have struggled any other time, but she wanted to appear defenseless, helpless, like any other normal woman. She kept her face turned, eyes closed, and her cheek almost pressing against the wall. Her breath came sharp, trying to appear helpless. She could finally tell her legs were between another's and that they were too close together to really even move them at all.

By the height and weight of the body pinning her to the wall, Ada could tell a man was the one responsible for this. She could feel his warm breath and hear it. His grip was strong, almost like **his**. He kept his body pressed close to hers. He was too close. It was almost like he was trying to hide himself from her. Or maybe he was trying to hide from someone else? Or just maybe he was trying to touch her. Whatever the case, she was having none of it.

"Get off me." Ada hissed. "Now. Before you get hurt."

"You're Ada Wong, correct?" The man asked.

"Who are you?" Ada tried to keep from hitting the poor sucker.

"Come with me, I'll take you to your new office." The man pulled his face away so Ada could see he meant her no harm.

He let go of one of her wrists and tugged the other toward the elevator. Once at the elevator, he pressed the button to go up. Not but a few seconds later, the elevator doors opened and the man dragged her inside. He quickly pressed the button to close the doors and then the button for the fourteenth floor. Now they were in complete silence and alone.

"Who the hell are you?" Ada asked.

"I should be asking you the same thing." The man smiled and Ada only stared back quietly.

"Who are you?" She asked again, more sternly now.

"My name is-"

_**Sooooooo how'd you guys like it? I left here for…. Reasons….. You'll learn more in the next chapter but only if you leave a review!!!! Seriously review!!!!!! It's no joke!!! I want to see if I'm any good at this, guys!!! Don't worry bout this new guy, he's not an OC!!! I promise!!!!!**_


End file.
